Os Benefícios de um Resfriado
by AyyaChaan
Summary: Naruto pegou um resfriado e Sasuke vai dar-lhe um remédio especial. Único - SasuNaru


**Olá, meus Amores, como estão? Espero que bem ;)  
>As minhas férias estão bem movimentada, viajando bastante ;<br>E claro, estou tendo surtos de idéias e estou escrevendo muitas fic, e irei posta-las rapidamente.  
>Agora me aventurei a fazer um OneShot Yaoi o  
>Minha primeira fic Yaoi, eu acho que ficou fluffy, bem levinho ^^<br>Então minhas amadas yaoista podem soltar o verbo dizer o que acharam ;D  
>Espero que gostem.<br>Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Os Benefícios de um Resfriando.<strong>

Eu senti o perfume dele, quando ele entrou no quarto. Eu estava deitado na cama tentando dormir. Mais nada me fez adormecer. Então como uma criança eu fingi que estava dormindo para que ele fosse embora logo. Mais é claro que não iria dar certo, ele era muito mais esperto do que eu, mais ainda tinha esperança de que poderia dar certo.

Senti-o sentando na cama vagarosamente, o silêncio no quarto se expandia. E eu queria saber o que ele estava fazendo, mais também queria que ele fosse embora, mas sentimentos sempre me confundem e me mandavam fazer muitas coisas erradas, essa é uma delas.

Então, não demorou muito ele se manifestou.

– Dobe, vai fingir que está dormindo até quando – sua voz fria como sempre.

Não podia fazer mais nada a não ser olha-lo, seus olhos negros e profundos, assim como seus cabelos rebeles, contrastavam com sua pele alva. Era quase irresistível. Toda vez em que eu o olhava eu fica tense como se o tempo não existia tudo girasse em torno de nós.

– Teme, eu estava dormindo – tentando disfarçar mais minhas bochechas estavam avermelhadas e denunciava minha mentira.

– Sei – respondeu desconfiado.

É claro que eu não consigo mentir para ele, na verdade eu não consigo fazer nada sem ele. Parece muito dramático, mais é verdade, eu não conseguido mentir, comer, dormir, ir para escola, tudo sempre tem um pouco de Sasuke na minha vida. Virou uma dependência, um vício. Mais eu não reclamo por ele monopolizar minha vida desse jeito, eu até gosto, _eu_ _amo._

– No que está pensando? – perguntou ele com mesma feição, mais como eu o conheço há muito tempo sei que ele está curioso.

– Nada de importante – respondi corando um pouco.

É obvio que ele sabe no que estou pensando, eu só fico neste estado por causa dele, ele fica me provocando. Mesmo que ele não diga nem uma palavra ou sua face seja a mesmoa, eu sei exatamente o que ele esta pensado. Como é uma via de mão dupla, ele também sabe o que eu estou pensando.

– Eu acho que você está pensando em mim – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso irônico nos lábios.

– Por que se veio aqui, Teme? Eu preciso descansar para curar desse resfriando – disse eu emburrado.

Eu estava dois dias sem ir para o colégio, por causa do um resfriado que me derrubou na cama, eu já estava melhor, eu adoro fazer manha. Principalmente perto dele.

– É por isso que eu vim para te dar teu remédio – disse ele deitando sobre mim.

– Sasuke o que...

Eu não consegui terminar a frase por que ele me abocanhou meus lábios rapidamente, e me beijando urgentemente, logo nossas línguas travavam uma longa batalha. Suas mãos acariciavam maus cabelos bagunçados. Minhas mãos estavam em volta do seu pescoço alvo. E eu não queria mais largar, mais os meus pulmões e os deles precisavam de ar. E nos separamos lentamente, e ficamos nos olhando com a respiração pesadas voltar à normalidade.

– Quero ver você amanhã no colégio, por que aquele lugar não tem graça sem você Dobe – disse ele com um pequeno sorrindo me beijando rapidamente meus lábios e afagando meus cabelos louros.

Vi ele saindo pela porta do meu quarto, e eu ainda estava atordoado. O sorriso estava estampado no seu rosto e de lá não iria sair tão cedo. Tinha certeza de duas coisas naquele momento: que seria o primeiro a chegar ao colégio no outro dia, e com certeza iria ficar mais resfriados durante o ano para ganhar mais remédios como esse.

* * *

><p><strong>E ai, como ficou? espero que gostado por que eu gostei basntande de escreve-la ;D<br>Então, Mereço Reviews?  
>Vão me jogar tomates?<br>Repolhos?  
>Alfaces?<br>Humm... Ovos?  
>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .<br>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D  
>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)<strong>


End file.
